Death of an Old Friend
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: The Doctor's there when the Brigadier dies.


**Death of an Old friend**

The Doctor stopped what he was doing, simple froze on the spot with his sonic screwdriver in his hand pointing and it's green glow fixing something to the point that it broke again. He took no notice of it, he took no notice of anything except the feeling in his hearts. Something wasn't right, something _really _wasn't right. He had no idea what it was, but he could tell that somewhere something was wrong. He needed to be somewhere, he needed to.

He blinked himself out of the trance he was in, put down the sonic screwdriver, ignored the work he was doing to fix a slight problem in the TARDIS. It wasn't important, it could wait. This, _whatever this was, _couldn't wait. He set the co-ordinates to Earth, England, London, not knowing what to expect and simply dreading the worst.

When he stepped out of the TARDIS it was just a typical day. There was nothing at all unusual about it, the sky was covered in grey cloud which looked about to burst with rain, people were rushing around in all direction taking no notice of anyone. The Doctor wasn't sure what to do, he didn't know what was wrong or even for definite that anything was. He followed his instinct though and, for the first time in year, he headed to UNIT through choice and not obligation.

"Who are you?" The question was thrown at him the second he got there. "And how did you get in?"

It wasn't the first time he wished he didn't change his face or at least that he could be recognised when he did. He looked at the senior officer who had asked the questions "I'm the Doctor" he replied, "and I got in using this" he held up the sonic screwdriver.

"The Doctor?" the officer repeated and in that moment lost everything she had learnt about keeping an emotionless expression. "I'm Lt Greene. You're needed"

"Yes, I thought at much" he replied, unable to ignore the feeling that something was dreadfully wrong. "What's going on?"

"It's about Alistair Lethbridge Stewart"

The Doctor's face portrayed all the fear he was feeling "What about the Brigadier?"

"I'm sorry, sir, he's dying"

"Don't call me sir" the Doctor replied as a reflex then paused and stared at her "What?"

"He requested to see you, we were able to get Dr Jones to contact you but…here you are" Lt Greene explained

"Where is he?" the Doctor demanded. Lt Greene didn't answer straight away and the Doctor repeated, his tone becoming angry "Where is he?"

If the Doctor's sudden anger shocked her she didn't show it at all. Walking and talking she replied "He's at home, I can take you there"

"Doctor?" The Doctor couldn't stop himself from noticing how tired and old the Brigadier sounded. When he looked at his old friend the image matched the voice and the Doctor couldn't quite believe it. Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart was lying on his bed, covered by a duvet and two blankets, this wasn't the man the Doctor knew. This wasn't the quick witted and yet deadly serious man who was the only person who he'd ever been willing to call his boss.

He quickly moved to his side taking a seat in the chair by the bed. He took the Brigadier's hand in his own gently "I'm here."

The Brigadier smiled and the Doctor could see that even that simple movement pained his greatly, "You got younger, all right for some" He was trying to joke, but it was too much of an effort and the tired sound of his voice made the Doctor want to cry rather than laugh. "Never saw this coming did we, Doctor?" he continued, his voice no more than a whisper. He laughed though the sound was more of a wheezy breath "We had some times, me and you, didn't we? Some amazing times. And through it all I never quite saw myself growing old and…" He trailed off. Even this close to death he couldn't bring himself to say it.

The Doctor didn't know what to say, he rarely found himself speechless, but even after all the years, even after everything he still didn't know how to react to emotional times.

"Not like you to be speechless, Doctor" the Brigadier pointed out. He tried to regain the authority he had ones held as the Doctor's boss, and the head of UNIT. "Come on, man, say something."

"I'm sorry" whispered the Doctor, his voice was low but the Brigadier caught it. The Doctor didn't give him a chance to speak although it was clear he wanted to "You saved my life…"

"A good few times if I recall" added the Brigadier, with what aimed to be a cheeky grin.

The Doctor couldn't bring himself to return the smile, he simply looked down at is hands over the Brigadiers and continued "But now I can't save you." He looked up and met the Brigadier's eyes "Why didn't you get me before? I could've done something. I could've helped you. I could've…"

"Doctor" the tone the Brigadier took told the Doctor that had he had the strength he would've been shaking his head. "Listen. It's my time and that's ok. Look at me… I've had my innings and a pretty good one it's been too, I'd say, wouldn't you agree?"

The Doctor nodded, his expression deadpan.

"Least it's natural" the Brigadier was back to trying to joke, "Least I haven't got some yeti trying to kill me or Dalek or undead wannabe Gallifreyan"

The Doctor managed a smile that time but it quickly faded. He couldn't smile in this situation.

"You certainly made life interesting, Doctor" the Brigadier told him. It was becoming more and more obvious that talking was a struggle "Never a dull moment with you around" he fell into a coughing fit and the Doctor felt completely helpless. The Brigadier closed his hand over the Doctors', it was a weak movement but it was all he could manage "Thank you, Doctor, for everything"

"I didn't do anything…" replied the Doctor, simply.

"You came when I needed you" the Brigadier responded and just a moment later the Doctor felt the Brigadier's grip grow limp. He looked at his old friend, sadly, but apart from that didn't move. He kept his hand over the Brigadier's and made no effort to stop the tears from spulling down his cheeks. He stayed there for a while, his eyes fixed on his old friend, and cried. He cried for his death; for their memories; and, though he hated to admit it, he cried for himself as yet another human life ended while his Time Lord one was forced to continue. And as he cried he was sure he felt his hearts breaking.

**Written in memory of Nicholas Courtney who played the Brigadier and sadly passed away today. And for the RRA post-a-thon because we wanted to do something to remember him.**


End file.
